Seeker of fortune
by Ice Crystal
Summary: Harry... Quidditch jocks ...Draco PLEASE R&R!!!!


SEEKER OF FORTUNE ****

DISCLAIMER

Basically all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Aurora, she's mine(unless someone by that name appears in the books that I didn't see).The setting also belongs to Rowling (I may have gotten a little off track).Oh, and I keep forgetting if I'm writing in past or present tence. PLEASE EXCUSE ! 

PS. no Brazilians were harmed during the making of this story. If you are from Brazil no offence meant it was just the first country I could think of.

PSS. If there are any boohbooh's it wasn't me, its the spelle chekr.

*******************************************************************************

It's been a few years since they all graduated from Hogwarts.(in fact Draco will be 20 in two days).It was also the day of the Quidditch World Championship semi finals...

The Leaky Cauldron was full to bursting with Quidditch fans.

Drako was sitting in the farthest and darkest corner of the bar, nursing a Budwizard light (the nations number one in flying beer) and gazing intently into a crystal ball .

He didn't notice anyone and for that matter no one paid him much attention, except for a girl standing at the bar. She had very long sleek dark hair and eyes of the exact same colour. She had been watching Drako almost as intently as he had been watching the game on his ball.

The girl silently steps towards his table. 

Drako turns his crystal ball off disgustedly.

Suddenly from all around cheers go up as the game ends. Loud burly voices call for more drinks as bets were paid out(think intoxicated male TV sport feast).

"I take it you're not a fan ? " she asks. He looks up into huge eyes, it takes a while before he answers.

"I just don't think they're the best team that's all" He said, angrily defending himself 

She gave a little laugh "They are the best and we both know it"

"You're wrong you know, without Harry Potter they wouldn't have had a prayer " Oh how he hated that name! 

"I guess" She sits down opposite him and holds out her hand " I'm Aurora" he just stares at her hand "And you are ?" she coaxes.

"Drako Malfoy"

" The infamous Malfoy, now it all makes sense" (I know this sounds like cheesy comicbook villain but bear with me)

"What makes sense ?"

"Why you don't like Harry...I thought I recognized you from somewhere"

"Oh, and I suppose you're an expert on my life now ?" He was getting angry, for a moment he toyed with the idea of leaving, but the fact is he kind of liked her even though she was irritating as hell.

"No, but every one at Hogwarts knew of the power-struggle between you and Harry. It was hard not to notice" From the completely blank expression on his face she could see this was going nowhere fast.

"I was in Griffendorf two forms behind you and Harry" 

"Quit saying his name already"

For what seemed like ages they just sat there, each lost in their own thoughts 

"I used to have such a big crush on you " She burst out.

"Really? Why? Why have a crush on me when you could have had one on Harry the hero, the best at everything, the..." His words were full of venom ,he took a deep breath to calm himself 

[Aurora interrupts him] "I don't know ,okay ?!" His words hurt her but she sensed there was something there he didn't want her to know.

He covered her hand with his "Look I'm sorry" He looked into her eyes willing her to understand. 

" I'm a Malfoy, and were the best, were always the best. Then suddenly Harry Potter comes along and I'm not worth squat. I try to be his friend and what does he do? He throws it back in my face." His eyes blaze at the memory " He chose to be my enemy. I was always the strongest ... now he's some big dumb Quidditch jock and what does that make me ?" He was hugging her close her soft hair tickling his chin. He couldn't remember when he had moved (he was having trouble remembering pretty much anything at that point).

She looked up at him, he was about to kiss her when her eyes widened. He turned his head to see what she was staring at (Also the bar volume had gone up a few notches) and there in the middle of the room, surrounded by a swarm of admirers, stood Harry Potter (who's ego had its own zipcode) dressed in enough brand names to fill a small shopping centre. His agent was trying to save him from being groupie mugged. For the first time Drako noticed the painfully harassed look on his face and almost felt sorry for him .At that same moment Harry looked up and their eyes met.(In a strictly strait way)

Harry's face lit up with relief, he started limping through the crowd towards them. Hate (together with a strange brand of glee at Harry's pain) filled Drako as Harry sat down across from them, he would have started a fight right there but Aurora wasn't about to let go of his arm .So he made the best of a bad situation and only glared at Harry.

"What do you want Potty? Come to gloat have you ?" (a few months ago Harry and Drako had both tried out for the England team, Harry won of course [another reason Drako hates him]).

"Can it Malfoy. As much as it pains me I've come to ask you a favour"

"Really, could it be that Potty will finally admit he's no match for me ?"

"I've beaten you more times than you can count !"

"Come now, is that any way to treat someone you're about to ask a favour ?" Harry looked like he wouldn't stand much more of this. He stood up ready to leave (or nock Drako to next week Tuesday).

"Wait Harry " Aurora put up a hand to restrain him "He's not going to agree to help us if you keep acting like a prick" 

"YOU"RE WITH HIM ?!" Drako was furious his eyes glinting with malice "What did you do Potter, send your girlfriend to soften me up first ?"

"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm the keeper for the England team. And for that matter he didn't send me ,I came on my own !" The bar had gone awfully quiet ( after all it's not every day Harry Potter is obliging enough to start a really loud fight in public that you can go tell all your friends about).

Harry gave a resigned sigh "Let's go continue this somewhere private" he said (to the disappointment of all the other customers)

All the private parlors were full so Harry led them up to his room.

Drako sat down on one of the rooms two armchairs and made himself comfortable "Well, talk then. I might as well hear what you have to say before I say no."

"Look you pompous bastard if I had my way you wouldn't be here, I don't need anyone!"

"You really have changed, haven't you ? I didn't think it capable that your head could swell so much in such a short time. Do you talk to yourself in the mirror too ?"

"Tell me about it" A voice said. Drako thought it was Aurora who had spoken. One look at her told him it wasn't her. "Well it's a living." The mirror's voice spoke again "But atleast he doesn't ask me if he's the fairest in the land ,I really hate it when people do that."

Drako started laughing (there was a distinct giggle from Aurora's direction aswell.) Harry chose to ignore them.

"It's like this Malfoy. The World Cup Final is in three days time and I can't play"

"Scared are you ?" Drako sneered, but immediately regretted it when Harry held up his right arm which he hadn't moved since he came into the bar. The wrist was hanging limp and by the look on Harry's face he probably couldn't move his fingers.

Drako felt sick. Too late he remembered Harry's latest stunt (the one that won the quarter finals[Harry had dived off his broom, caught the snitch and landed on his face twelve meters down]) Here he'd been generally making Harry's life difficult when the man was in obvious pain. 

"We need to get you to a doctor" Aurora said as she came over to examine his wrist. When she was done Harry sat down in the other chair, exhausted. "I'll find a doctor later, let's finish this first."

Drako found that all his anger had left him "What do you want me to do ?" 

Harry sat a while, his eyes closed. No one said a word.

"After me"(yes his head is still swollen) "you're the best seeker I know of. I want you to take my place in the final. I want you to win"

*******************************************************************************

Drako was a little dazed when he stepped out onto the street. He had eccpected everything accept Harry asking him to be his replacement.

"Wait ! Drako, wait!!" He turned around to see Aurora come running out of the Leaky Cauldron. "What do you want Aurora ? I already said I'd do it. Or do you think I'll go back on my word?" He couldn't get it out of his mind that she was Harry's friend, his enemy. 

"Look I know I probably should have told you straight out exactly who I am, but the thing is ... I really do like you" He found it very difficult to stay mad.

He swept her up into his arms "Come on, let's go buy a speedbroom" (Yes I know, anti-climax ,isn't it? wait for it...) and after kissing her, he happily set of down the street still holding her close.

The day of the match dawned, cold and gloomy as the England team flew onto the Quidditch field. From all around there came booming applause. The other team were there already.(An all male team that looked like they ate puppies and small children for breakfast.)

Aurora flew up to him "Good luck"

"You too" He winked at her and blew her a kiss 

"Hello and welcome to the finals! England vs. Brazil, and what a game this will be..." Drako stopped listening as the snitch was released. He took of in a beeline straight up after it.

The Brazilians were murderous in their approach to the game. Ten minutes into the game and two of England's chasers were out of order (one of them with a broken neck)There wasn't a trick they didn't try. Drako had his hands full trying to catch the snitch, while keeping an eye on Aurora.

Suddenly one of the Brazilian beaters hit a bludger in Aurora's direction, there was a horrible squish sound as it connected with her back.

"No ..." Drako was too late, he heard the sickly thump as she hit the ground. "Bastard" he had never been so angry in his life.

He set of on a collision course with the beater, at the same moment he heard a strange buzzing. The snitch was right in front of him! He reached out and grabbed it.

"The snitch! Drako Malfoy has the snitch" While the announcer was working himself into early retirement all Drako could think about was killing that beater...

The snitch moved in his hand, Drako had almost forgotten it. He smiled evilly then, and with all his might he threw the snitch at the beater. It connected with a resounding clunk.

The crowd were so thunderstruck that no one said a word (eccept the announcer, who could even talk while brushing his teeth)

"He threw the snitch! I can't believe it! I've never seen the like...is this legal?"

Drako paid no attention. He quickly landed his broom and demanded to know were Aurora had been taken. Then he rushed off. The crowd were still sitting like a bunch of sheep.

He found her sitting on one of the hospital beds next to the chaser who had broken his neck. She smiled as he picked her up in a warm embrace... "OUCH"

"Sorry" He breathed the apology into her neck as he forced himself not to hold her so tight. He looked into her eyes "don't ever do that to me again"

"What ?" She asked dreamily. She never got an answer though because he kissed her. 

__

Daily Prophet

England VICTORIOUS !

England won the Quidditch World Cup yesterday thanks to Drako Malfoy(seeker).Who in an unprecedented move caught the snitch only to throw it at a Brazilian beaters head.

The board of sport directors held a meeting to decide the outcome of the match. After long hours of discussion they awarded the Cup to England. The official statement is that Malfoy had caught and held the snitch for a few seconds before letting go. But assured us that new rules will be added to avoid anything like this happening again. Harry Potter, whom because of injuries, was replaced in this match by Malfoy said he was very pleased at the outcome.

The beater is currently recovering from a mild concussion.

END.


End file.
